


Trouble is a Friend of Ours

by Lexigent



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fanmix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic-mix based around the new Hawkeye series, made after issue #2: ten songs and nine drabbles. Focussed on Clint and his friendship with Kate. Many thanks to  for shoving the Ryan Adams song my way, and to  for the first listen :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble is a Friend of Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baka_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_yu/gifts).



  
[](http://morelindo.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2851/213823)   
[](http://morelindo.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2851/214092)   


 

**1\. Eat - Summer in the City**

hot town, summer in the city  
back of my neck getting burnt and gritty  
till i'm wheezing at the bus stop  
running up the stairs, gonna meet you on the rooftop

 

**2\. Ryan Adams - New York, New York**

love don't play any games with me any more like she did before  
the world won't wait, so I better shake  
that thing right out there through the door  
hell, I still love you, New York

 

**3\. Interpol - NYC**

the subway she is a porno  
the pavements they are a mess  
you have supported me for a long time  
somehow i'm not impressed  
but New York cares

 

**4\. Broder Daniel - Dark Star**

i am a dark star  
i see the cities' torn scars  
i find the raw back streets  
i know a back world

 

**5\. Jeff Beale - Carnivàle End Theme**  
(instrumental)

 

**6\. Beirut - Vagabond**

left the vagabonds  
a trail of stones  
forward to find my way home

 

**7\. VSQ - She's a Rebel**

is she troubled like i'm troubled  
make it a double twist of fate  
or a melody that she sings

 

**8\. Lenka - Trouble is a Friend**

he's there in the dark, he's there in my heart  
he waits in the wings, he's gotta play a part  
trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine

 

**9\. The National - Apartment Story**

we're so disarming, darling, everything we did believe  
is diving, diving, diving, diving off the balcony  
tired and wired, we ruin too easy  
sleep in our clothes and wait for winter to leave

 

**bonus track: Girlyman - Hudson**

this sediment was never meant  
to hold these trucks and thick cement  
one hundred billion metric tons  
this city never will be done

[](http://anonym.to/?http://www.mediafire.com/?m1j6ta99tuyib7b)**DOWNLOAD HERE** (.rar, 10 songs and two images, ~70MB)

 

**Summer in the City**

Well, that wheelchair’s trash.

Of course you can walk. And frankly, after spending six weeks in a hospital bed on your back, the idea sounds nice. You’ve got enough painkillers in your system to take out a horse (and another stash in the pocket of your jeans), so even if you’re hurt, you wouldn't know.

Besides, six weeks of hospital food and you’re ready to kill something. Preferably something tasty.

Failing that, you could just go home, get a burger from Grills and watch the kids fling coins at bottles because they saw you do it.

Yeah, that’s a plan.

**New York, New York**

It always comes back to New York, to living in the city. It’s the one place where you’ve settled. Maybe because it buzzes so much that you can always feel you’re travelling, even when you’re static. Or maybe it is the whole world in your back pocket, with places for even the freakiest of creatures.

You pick up the neighbor’s cat on the doorstep and tell him it’s a couple of hours till there’s going to be any food here. You don’t even want to look in the fridge and getting up is just way too much effort.

“I’m sorry.”

**NYC**

You’d rather live in the seediest neighbourhood in this city than in a palace anywhere else. Stark’s offered you a room (a suite, an entire floor) in Avengers Tower, but you prefer being among people who won’t mind if you spend an evening in their company without talking.

Natasha’s stopped calling, you’re officially on medical leave, and there’s a building full of people who are going to get kicked out because somebody thinks he can treat people like that.

You’re not going to get a standing ovation if it goes right, that’s for sure. You do get to stay, though.

**Dark Star**

You think about calling Natasha, briefly, after you’ve settled Ivan with his money. Think about Steve, a little longer.

What are you gonna say, though? “Hey guys. I just used a large part of my inheritance to save my jerk neighbours from getting evicted.”

…yeah. Not gonna happen.

You kind of wish you could just meet Steve in a bar somewhere, but of course he gets recognised everywhere, and Avengers Tower just doesn’t feel right.

So you walk home, weapons-grade painkillers slowly wearing off, and stop into a 7/11 on the way so at least tomorrow morning there’ll be breakfast.

**Vagabond**

You didn’t think people even used that code any more, but there it is. Clear as day, same symbols that carnies have used since the nineteenth century.

When you explain it to Kate, you feel like you’re an endangered species. You go back to bow practice and try not to notice the awe in her eyes.

You turn around to face her after shooting. Her face is crinkled in a smirk, her voice makes you smile on the inside.

You wish you were ten years younger and you wish that this wasn’t a case. You could do this all day.

**She’s a Rebel**

Did I ever tell you why I love Kate Bishop?

I don’t even know where to start. Do you realise how hard it is for kids to be kids these days? Do you realise how hard it is for these girls to do anything at all?

And yet here she is. Best archer I have ever seen, and believe me, I’ve seen archery. She’s just saved my life, again.

And you know what?

She’s not getting anything in return. No prizes, no awards, not even money. All she’ll get is a worn-out, wet Avenger on his day off.

…oh, wait.

**Trouble Is A Friend**

Did I ever tell you why I love Clint Barton?

He’s trouble, for sure. He doesn’t even go looking for it, it just finds him wherever he goes. Without fail, always gets him.

And yet, he always gets up and does it over.

Kicks ass and takes names for a day job, but you look in his fridge and you gotta wonder how he’s even vertical. Honestly, I don’t know what he runs on apart from caffeine.

The state he’s in, I’m glad I’m along for the ride. He’d knock himself out flat before he even got out the door.

**Apartment Story**

It’s him in wet clothes and her all but carrying him, and he tells himself it’ll be just another day at the office.

He gets home and it isn’t. Because she won’t leave until he’s changed, because he’s got her number, because when she finally goes, he’s cold underneath the blanket and the September warmth and the apartment is too big, even with Lucky.

_You don’t even get like this any more, Barton, it’s all kinds of inappropriate._

He sighs, takes two tablets, and waits for sleep.

He’ll call her in the morning, when he’s figured out what to say.


End file.
